The OJ Incident
by SuPerwaNderer
Summary: In which Sam and Dean fight over orange juice, which of course leads to Dean kissing his favorite angel. Boy kissing. Kinda funny. Pretty short. I guess Crack-y?


**Hello lovelies. Just a quick little ficlet thing. Got the idea at work while pouring orange juice, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Damn it Sam!" Dean shouted, his voice echoing off the walls of the tiny kitchen. Sam jumped, startled by his brothers' sudden entrance and angry declaration. He turned just in time to watch Dean storm across the kitchen and rip the gallon jug out of his hands. "How many times do I have to tell you, this is_ mine._" Dean brandished the jug, pointing at the label and glaring at Sam.

"Dean, it's ridiculous and you know it." He moved to grab the jug, but Dean moved away faster and he grasped at the air. "It's _four dollar_ orange juice! Let me have some!"

"No!" Dean pulled back again before thrusting the jug and inch in front of Sam's face and pointing at the label again. "It's _Dean's_ orange juice, not _Sam's_ orange juice." He yanked it back again as Sam brought his hands up for another grab.

"It's just a brand name dumbass, it's not like it's named after you!" After another failed grab Sam took a step back and carded a hand through his hair before holding his hands up in surrender, Dean grinned widely at his triumph. "Fine, you-" Before he finished his sentence, Sam lunged forward once more, catching Dean off guard, and managed to wrap his hands around the plastic container.

"Dude, let go!" Dean shouted, yanking on the container, but Sam's grip is too strong.

"Just. Let. Me. Have. Some!"

"Get your own!" They grapple back and forth, the orange liquid in the container sloshing around in protest. Suddenly, a third voice joined the myriad of agitated grunts and shouts the Winchesters' were producing.

"Dean, I-" But that's all he said because at the exact moment Dean turned to look at who had said his name, the top of the orange juice flew off, soaking Castiel in the delicious beverage. All three men froze, Dean and Sam still clutching the now empty container, whilst rivulets of orange juice traveled down from Cas' hair to his face and neck, soaking into his clothes. Cas' stared determinedly at the Winchesters' frowning slightly with his brows loosely drawn together. A single drop ran down the middle of his forehead and down his nose until it made the final leap and descended to the floor. It was then that Dean cracked a smile and Sam burst out in raucous peals of laughter.

Dean let go of the now empty jug and stepped toward Cas, his chuckle barely audible over Sam's guffawing. "I'm so sorry man." He reached out to pat Cas' shoulder, but thought better of it and instead gestured toward the hall. "C'mon, shower's this way." As he leads Cas out he can still hear Sam in hysterics and near tears, doubled over on the kitchen floor.

"I don't need to shower Dean. I can-"

"Nah, just trust me, you want a shower. While you're in there, I'll wash your clothes." Dean cut him off, and by the time he'd finished speaking both men are standing in the bathroom next to the shower. Dean awkwardly gestured toward the shower, trying not to notice how close they were standing in the tiny space, or the fact that he could feel Cas' heat through his clothes. "Get in then." Castiel looked toward the shower and back at Dean, pinning him with those too-blue eyes and making Dean's heart race a little faster in his chest.

"Dean, I'm not naked."

"I-" Dean paused and looked down Cas' body, immediately wishing he hadn't because all he could imagine was just how defined Cas' muscles were under that bulky holy tax accountant garb. He thought of reaching out to brush his hands over the pale skin that lay just a tempting four layers away from him. He blinked and cleared his throat, forcing himself to meet Cas' gaze. "I'll just –ah." He stuck a thumb over his shoulder at the door and smiled nervously, feeling his cheeks heat up. "Just put your clothes outside the door, I'll wash 'em." Castiel nodded curtly and Dean fled the room. _The hell_? He wondered. He heard the familiar hiss of the shower and then the bathroom door opened just a crack, revealing only the left side of Castiel's face and his arm up to his shoulder as he dropped a pile of clothes on the floor. Dean noticed the nice tone on Cas' arms before it was retracted and the door shut. He picked up the wet clothes and headed down the hall to the laundry room.

* * *

As he sat in the living room, waiting for the timer on the washer to go off so he could switch the laundry, he heard the soft pat of footsteps heading toward him and he turned around._ Oh god. _He thought to himself, drinking in the sight of Cas fresh from the shower. He held the blue towel loosely around his hips, the muscles in his torso toned, but in a smooth way. He had a swimmers' body, and was in no way scrawny. His pale skin was the exact shade Dean had imagined it would be so many times, Dean vaguely wondered how soft it would be, or what that stubble would feel like against his neck.

".. Dean?" Dean was ripped out of his thoughts by the question, and _when the hell did he get up to stand directly in front of Cas?_ His hand was inches away from Cas' bare chest and shaking slightly. He looked up to meet Cas' curious blue eyes.

"I'm – ah." He said eloquently. Then, as though a switch had been flipped in his head, he looked around. "Oh screw it." He said and closed the distance between them. He wrapped his hands around Cas' tense shoulders and pressed their mouths together before he could think better of it. After a moment Cas relaxed and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist pulling him closer and growling. He took over the kiss, opening his mouth ever so slightly and Dean allowed him entrance, the kiss went from soft and languid to heated and needy in the span of second and Dean just barely had the presence of mind to keep himself from letting out a strangled moan into the angel's mouth. The need for air was too much and Dean pulled back from the kiss, reveling in the feeling of how easily Castiel fit into his arms.

"I've been wanting to do that for some time Dean." Castile informed him raspily.

"Me too." Dean responded, smiling easily. He leaned over and nipped lightly against Cas' neck, earning himself a low groan. Dean felt Castiel's hand ascend to the base of his head and he leaned his head up. Cas gently pulled his head forward until their lips were a mere inch apart. "Thank god for orange juice, right?" Dean said smiling. Castiel's mouth quirked up in a smile before closing the distance and pressing their mouths together again.


End file.
